Amateur Status
by AnitaPlant
Summary: Maura has the gang over to watch the Olympics. Will Jane give the performance of a lifetime?


**Amateur Status**

Sometimes she was so over the top, it drove her crazy. Other times, she totally appreciated the medical examiner's propensity to over-do everything. Tonight was one of those nights.

If it was just her and the guys at her apartment, it would have been a 12-pack of beer and a pizza. Not so at Maura's house. How the woman could pull off such a feast at an impromptu gathering never ceased to amaze Jane. Two hours ago they were shooting paper wads into the trash can in the bullpen trying to decide what sports bar they were heading to for the nightly viewing of the Olympics. That's when the doctor sashayed into the bullpen and invited her, Frost and Frankie over to her place to watch the night's festivities in 16:9 high-definition glory.

Jane looked at the gourmet mini sandwich tray, cheese and cracker ensemble and the assortment of desserts in the kitchen and silently shook her head. This wasn't a bridal shower, for Christ's sake. It was just work friends coming over to watch the Olympics. She was, however, quite impressed by the amount of beer that currently had taken up residence in Maura's refrigerator. Jane looked over the microbrew selection and nodded approvingly as she noted quite a few of her favorites. She grabbed another beer off the glass shelf and tried to remember how many she had already had…was this her fourth or fifth? She shrugged her shoulders. Shit. Who cares how many she's had? They'd gone down so smoothly and quickly that it was easy to forget. Frankie and Frost had made their fair share of a dent in the stash, but Jane was at least one beer ahead of them already…and had no plans to slow down. Work had been hellish this week, and she was ready to rest and relax. No alarm clocks to answer to in the morning and since she had a bag in her car with a spare set of clothes, she could easily crash in Maura's guest room and not have to worry about driving home.

Jane made her way back into the living room and eased back into her spot on the couch. The commentators were yammering on about the men's diving competition. Jane squinted at the screen and jabbed her brother in the side. "Man, you better not have any body issues if that's all you get to wear. Those little trunks don't leave much to the imagination."

"Getting turned on, sis?" Frankie asked as he reached for a drink of his beer.

Jane shook her head, "No. That doesn't do it for me. Not really my body type. "

Frost reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. "Here's my type," he said as he passed the phone over to Frankie to let him see the picture on his background. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Maura walked behind the couch and leaned down to take a look at the photo. "Oh, the Netherland's Women's Field Hockey team," she nodded approvingly. "I've heard they have been one of the teams to watch this year."

Jane crossed her arms and sunk back into her seat. "You do realize that half of that team is gay, don't you?"

Frost took another look at his phone and grinned, "Oh, that's okay. I think I'd be fine just remaining a spectator if I could watch some of that action." Frankie bit his lower lip and reached for the phone to take a better look. "Wow. Yeah, I'd be down for some of that."

Jane looked at the two men and shook her head. "Gross. You guys are sick."

"Jane, don't be such a prude." Maura ignored Jane's disdain for the men's comments and prodded Frost for more information. "What exactly draws you to this type of woman, Barry?"

Frost slipped the phone back into his pocket and reached for another bite-sized sandwich. "It's the long legs. Gotta love a woman who has long legs that she can wrap around you, right Frankie?" He nudged Frankie in the side as he grinned. "The blonde hair helps, too. I'm a sucker for blonde hair and blue eyes."

"So, Jane…what's your type?" Frankie nonchalantly asked as he swirled a corn chip through a delightful melted white cheese and artichoke mixture. Damn Maura. She couldn't just have normal nacho cheese out of an orange jar. She'd never get the guys to come to her apartment to watch a game ever again. Ah, who was she kidding? She'd rather be here watching the doctor's big screen, anyway.

Jane pondered her brother's question for a moment and looked at the TV. "I think the men's gymnastics type. You know…they're very strong. Beefy shoulders, nice pecs and tight abs…," she motioned to the screen with her beer bottle as they ran through some highlights of the floor exercise. She mulled over Maura's 'prude' comment a moment ago. _Fuck it. We've all got a little buzz going, and Maura always teases me about avoiding any and all discussions about my sex life_. She threw caution to the wind and added, "…and the flexibility. God, imagine what one of those guys would be like in bed." She looked over to Maura and noticed the doctor's jaw slightly drop and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth – impressed that Jane actually elaborated on a detail relating to her sexual preferences. In the company of her partner and brother, no less.

Frankie chuckled, "Yeah, right Jane." He grabbed another sandwich off the platter. "You are the most inflexible person I know. Plus, those guys are like 5 foot tall. You'd look like Frankenstein next to one of them."

Maura took a seat in the chair next to the detective. "Jane, it surprises me that you would be attracted to someone that powerful. I would have figured you would be more attracted to someone built with more lean muscle. Like track and field, for instance. "

Jane looked at the doctor with a quizzical expression on her face. "Why is that, Maur?" The words left her lips before she had a chance to think about the fact that she might not want to hear the honest answer from the doctor. She took a healthy swig from her beer bottle. If the topic of discussion didn't change soon, she was going to need another beer in a hurry.

The doctor shrugged thinking that the reason was obvious, "You exude a raw sexual energy. I just took it to mean that you would prefer to be the more dominate one in a sexual relationship."

Jane's hand flew to her mouth and she had to pinch her nose to stem the flow of the beer that threatened to erupt from both orifices at Maura's statement. It took her a moment to swallow the liquid down before she could respond. She extended a pointed finger to silence any remarks that Frost and Frankie might want to add as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay…none of us needed to hear that," she coughed out through the burning feeling in her throat and nose. Jane's hand pounded at her chest to ease the droplets of amber ale that went down the wrong pipe. "Jesus, Maura." She shook her head at the doctor. "Enough about my choice. Frankie…how about you?"

"Ahh…" he exhaled as he rubbed his hands on his thighs, "it's not so much a type of athlete as it is a person. Lo Lo Jones, hands down is the hottest woman at the Olympics." Frost nodded in agreement.

"Right with you there, brother." Frost raised his beer bottle to the younger Rizzoli and both men clinked the necks of their bottles in agreement.

Frankie turned to face Maura, "What about you, Doc?"

Maura, ever the perfect hostess, had gotten up to refill the refreshments. She stopped behind the couch with an empty bowl in her hand. She paused as she pondered the question. A slow smile teased at the corners of her lips as she rambled out loud. "It's a rather unorthodox choice, I suppose."

"Please don't tell me it's those guys dressed in those ridiculous hats and pants riding the horses that get you going," Jane chortled as she popped a grape into her mouth. Frost and Frankie joined in with a chuckle at the joke.

The doctor rolled her eyes at the detective and shook her head, "No, Jane. That's not what I was referring to with my choice." Maura grabbed Jane's empty beer bottle from the end table. Before continuing on towards the kitchen, she said over her shoulder, "I find the women's tennis players rather arousing."

Frost choked slightly on the bite-sized chocolately morsel he had just popped in his mouth. The two Rizzoli's shared a wide-eyed shocked expression as Frankie mouthed a _'What?' _to Jane as she shrugged her shoulders in a silent reply. She shook her head and mumbled under her breath to the two men, "Where did that come from?"

Maura glided back into the room with a fresh beer for Jane and placed a new bowl of chips on the coffee table before she took her seat.

Frost caught Jane's eye and crooked his head in the doctor's direction, urging her to prod her for more information.

"Umm…Maur? What do you find so fascinating about women's tennis players?" Jane asked tentatively, not sure that she really wanted to hear the answer.

Maura swirled her wine glass and took a sip of the dark red liquid before responding. "I think it is the combination of physical power and mental intelligence." She nodded to herself before continuing, "Their bodies are exceptional. Built for speed, as well as for endurance. Strong legs propel their bodies towards the ball and exceptionally sculpted shoulders and forearms can generate sufficient racket speed to launch the ball to the other court at speeds in excess of 120mph. This, of course, is combined with the strategic play of pulling their opponent off balance, or playing towards their weakness to allow opportunity for a winning shot." The doctor closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "When you consider the stamina and the power and its potential in the bedroom…well, I just find it very exciting to watch." The doctor returned her gaze to the three detectives, only to find them staring at her with their mouths gaping open.

Jane was the first to snap out of her reverie. "Um, okay. Well, that's great Maur. Thanks for sharing." Jane got up off the couch and took her beer into the kitchen to help clean up some of the dishes. She would do anything to keep from looking at the medical examiner at the moment.

Frost got up as well and stretched. "It's getting late. I'm going to head out. Do you want a ride, Frankie?"

"Yeah, sure." Frankie grabbed his dishes and empty beer bottle and headed into the kitchen. "Thanks for everything, Maura." He grinned at his sister as he scraped his plate into the trash. He mumbled so only she could hear, "And I do mean everything."

"Shut up Frankie. You're such a pervert." Jane whispered back to her brother, knowing full well what he would be picturing tonight.

Maura said her goodbyes at the door and returned to help Jane tidy up the kitchen.

"That was odd. They sure did leave in a hurry." Maura said with a quizzical look on her face.

Jane looked at the doctor and grinned. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

"Your little girl-on-girl statement kind of shocked the shit out of everyone." Jane said as she went back to cleaning off the plates.

Maura quirked her head a little and asked, "Really? Did it surprise you, Jane?"

Jane paused what she was doing and looked up at the medical examiner. "Yeah, Maura. It did. I've known you for 4 years and I never knew that about you." Jane slid behind Maura to reach the dishwasher and placed her hand at the small of the doctor's back, like she'd done a hundred times before. This time both women paused at the touch…its significance taking on a new meaning. Jane's hand lingered there as they both froze in their places.

The doctor turned her head and softly said, "Are you telling me you've never thought about being with another woman?"

Jane took in a breath, not realizing that she had temporarily forgotten to breathe. "Well, I hadn't until about 10 minutes ago." Jane let her hand fall away from the doctor's back as she leaned back onto the kitchen counter next to Maura. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the doctor. "Now that's all I can think about." Both women shared an uncomfortable smile.

Jane pushed herself up off the counter after a beat. "It's too bad I'm not your type." Maura grabbed at Jane's wrist before she could get too far away from her.

"What are you talking about?"

Jane looked at the doctor's hand on her forearm. "You told me that back when we went undercover at the lesbian bar. Remember?"

Maura released her hold on Jane's wrist. "That was a ruse. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me." Maura looked down at her own shoes before continuing, "You're definitely my type."

"Really?" Jane waited for the doctor to raise her head and make eye contact. Maura's eyes remained on the floor as she tentatively nodded in the affirmative, unsure of how Jane would react to the admission.

_Vulnerability_. It was rare that the doctor ever exhibited the trait, but when she did it always spurred Jane into action. Anytime Maura was in danger, be it Hoyt or Doyle, Jane came to the rescue. If she was hurting emotionally from Ian leaving or her mother and half-sister abandoning her, Jane was there to be Maura's rock. She couldn't stand to see Maura be anything other than the confident, beautiful woman that she was. Seeing her standing in front of Jane now questioning her own resolve prodded the detective into action.

Jane moved directly in front of Maura and placed her hand on the doctor's chin, forcing her to look up at the detective. Jane leaned down to look at the smaller woman, a slow smile growing on her face at the doctor. Jane closed the distance and placed a tender kiss on the doctor's lips. She broke the kiss and waited for Maura's reaction.

"That was nice." Maura grinned at Jane.

Jane nodded her head at the doctor, "I can do better than that."

Maura straightened up and brushed the non-existent wrinkles from her skirt. "I'd like to see you try. Are you up for the challenge, detective?"

Jane reached for one of Maura's hands as she leaned back into the doctor to whisper into her ear, "You are aware of my amateur status, right?"

Maura chuckled lightly, "I have confidence in your abilities, Jane."

Jane placed a light kiss under Maura's ear and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "I'm terrible at tennis."

Maura leaned into the kiss and brought her free hand up to wind into the brunette's hair. "I'm sure you excel in other areas."

"Hmm…maybe, but how am I going to know how I'm doing," Jane said as she softly nuzzled her nose into the side of Maura's neck. Maura's head fell back, allowing Jane all the access she wanted. Jane's hands roamed up the doctor's back, softly caressing the doctor through the silk blouse. Unable to resist the doctor's lips any longer, Jane captured them again in a deeper, more passionate kiss. The detective's tongue lightly stroked the other woman's upper lip and was granted immediate access to the doctor's mouth. Tongues battled for control and lips worked frantically against each other, neither one wanting to break contact with the other. The need for air caused the detective to break away from the doctor.

"How am I doing?" she husked in her deep, gravelly voice.

Maura breathlessly answered, "Great start out of the gate."

Jane ran her fingertips slowly up doctor's stomach. Maura arched into the contact as her eyes fluttered shut. She stopped just short of the medical examiner's breast. Maura opened her eyes and looked at the unsure detective. Without saying a word, Maura unbuttoned her blouse with deft fingers. Jane brought her hands up to cup Maura's face as she placed another deep kiss onto her lips before moving her hands down the doctor's neck and along her shoulders, pushing the silky material down Maura's arms and finally off of her completely.

The doctor grabbed Jane by the hand and led her to the couch. She stepped out of her shoes and grinned at Jane as she reached behind her back to remove her bra. "I'll expect nothing less than a gold medal performance out of you."

Jane swallowed a gulp of air as she stood staring at Maura's newly exposed breasts. The doctor closed the distance between the two women and wound her hands around the detective's neck before placing a kiss on Jane's lips. "Don't tell me you're getting performance anxiety now."

Jane shook her head slightly as she tried to regain her composure, which was hard to do with the doctor's naked breasts pushed up against her own chest. "No, I'm just not sure how I'm going to be evaluated." Her hands found their way to the doctor's waist, one hand working its way up the doctor's back exploring the muscles along her shoulder blade. The other hand trailed its way up Maura's rib cage before it enveloped the doctor's breast. Her confidence returned with a vengeance once she heard Maura moan into the touch. Jane trailed kisses from the doctor's neck down to her chest. Her finger circled one nipple to erection before she captured it with her mouth. Maura's hands made their way to Jane's shoulders as she arched into the detective's mouth trying for more contact.

"If we're keeping track of points, I think I'm ahead." Jane smirked at the crumbling doctor.

Maura groaned out her reply, "No scorekeeping. "

Jane circled her tongue over the nipple while her hand rolled the other nipple between her thumb and finger. "Then how can we tell how my performance is?"

"It's… a…judged event," Maura eeked out as she tried to remain standing in Jane's arms.

"Do we need a panel of judges? Should I stop to ask the neighbors to come over?" Jane smiled into the silky soft skin of Maura's other breast as she softly scraped her teeth over the other pert nub.

"No, I…I think I've got this. One judge should be plenty," Maura said as she reached down to pull her panties off from under her skirt. She slid down onto the couch, pulling Jane down with her.

Jane returned her attention to the doctor's mouth as she enveloped Maura's lips in deep bruising kiss. She ran her hand up the inside of the doctor's thigh, stopping just short of where Maura wanted her to go. Maura's hips thrust up, trying to gain contact with Jane's hand. "Please, Jane," she begged as she broke the kiss and pulled Jane in close to her.

Jane's hand continued its northward progression until her fingers brushed against Maura's wet center, causing the medical examiner to take in a sharp breath. The detective explored the doctor's outer folds and brushed around the swollen bundle of nerves. She leaned into the doctor's ear and whispered seductively, "What about accuracy? Is that important?"

"God, yes!" Her heels dug into the couch as she searched for leverage to get more friction to where she needed it the most. "It's an important element, yes."

Jane easily slid two fingers into the doctor's slick core and paused at the sensation of Maura's warm walls clenching around her hand. Maura let her knees fall apart as she spread her legs further, allowing Jane even deeper penetration. Jane started a slow, tortuous pace with her thrusts as she got used to the feeling of her fingers working inside the doctor. She watched as Maura moved her hips in time with her, her hazel eyes closed as she concentrated on rhythm Jane had set.

"Is this going to be a timed event?" Jane said as she kissed the doctor's shoulder. "Is it a sprint where I want to finish with the fastest time possible?"

Maura yanked Jane's hair back so she could look the other woman sternly in the eye, "Definitely not a sprint."

Jane smirked once the jolt of pain in her head receded, "Okay. Glad we cleared that up." She continued moving her hand in time with Maura's hips as she placed gentle kisses over the doctor's chest and down her taut abs. Jane continued her thrusts, reaching deeper with each stroke and pulling all the way out occasionally to circle Maura's throbbing clit. A light sheen of sweat covered Maura's skin as she writhed under the detective's touch. Jane continued to explore every inch of the doctor's body, paying particular attention to what areas made Maura draw in a short breath or arch her back. She had a feeling this information would come in handy over the next several hours.

The detective picked up the pace as she continued to drive her fingers into Maura, sensing the doctor was getting closer. Her shoulder and forearm were burning from the effort, which didn't seem quite enough to get Maura where she needed to be. She frantically tried to get her thumb positioned in the correct location at the top of Maura's opening, silently cursing her brother. Damn it if Frankie wasn't right…she wasn't very flexible. Fuck Hoyt, too. She was sure part of the limited dexterity in her left hand could be attributed to the damage his scalpel did when it pierced her flesh. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she continued working her hand, concentrating on finding the one spot she needed the most. Maura wrapped her leg around Jane as she opened up further and searched for more leverage.

Maura's nails dug into Jane's shoulder, as she jerked up into Jane. "Oh God, Jane. Right there…Jesus." The doctor's breaths started to come in short spastic spurts as her body tensed around Jane's fingers. "Fuck…I'm…I'm coming, Jane." The detective continued her ministrations as she helped ease Maura through the waves of her orgasm. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding once Maura's nails released their death grip on her shoulders. She was sure that left a mark. Totally worth it, though.

The doctor relaxed back onto the couch as she blew an errant strand of sweat slicked hair out of her face. "Wow…that was…that was incredible," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

Jane grinned as she slid in next to Maura and pulled the doctor into a tight hug, "Was it worthy of a medal, though?"

"Mmm…most definitely," she smiled. She took a deep, cleansing breath. "Jane…promise me one thing?"

"Sure, Maur…whatever you need," the detective said with a squeeze to the doctor's waist.

The doctor leaned back so she could look up into Jane's deep brown eyes. "Don't make me wait another four years."


End file.
